


Not So Simple

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were never simple, not for a man who had lived Hanzo's life. At first glance, the choices might seem as such, but they never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Overwatch. It all belongs to Blizzard.
> 
> I just really wanted to do something involving assassins since Dragons basically stated that Hanzo was being targeted. So viola. It's short and in a style I rarely use but hopefully you like it.

Things were never simple, not for a man who had lived Hanzo's life. At first glance, the choices might seem as such, but they never were.

 

He trains and acquires the skills to stop anyone who might stand in his way. But in doing so, he becomes an even bigger target than he already is because of the family he was born to.

 

He tries to please the family elders and his father by doing what they ask of him no matter how immoral. But now he risks becoming a pawn and being unable to think for himself when he should question his actions.

 

He seeks out the person he thought was dead to see if what he said wasn't a lie and would allow him forgiveness if he chose to accept it. But the chance that he won't accept Genji forgiving him is high and it will take him years before he can even think of apologizing, so he decides to stay with this weird group.

 

He starts talking with the rest of the members and gets to know everyone who seems to want to have him around instead of trying to kick him out. But he went and fell in love with one of them even though assassins are after him and would likely use this strange man in some twisted way to lure or upset him.

 

That's exactly what they did too.

 

A supposedly simple mission, in a supposedly simple place, yet it became so fucked up that Hanzo can't even fathom the amount of rage he has. No, nothing was ever simple for Hanzo, and his choices basically got him here.

 

Winston had said recon, scope out the area for any Talon activity then come straight back when they have enough data. There wasn't any Talon agents to deal with, but apparently a rival family of the Shimada knew of the mission and followed the trio. Lucio had been quickly knocked out by a sneak attack while McCree was shot in the leg by an enemy bullet. Now handicapped and in the custody of assassins, Hanzo tried to free him so they could go back. The idea was cut off so quickly by the sheer numbers that he had no choice but to surrender, McCree shouting at Hanzo to run the entire time. He didn't listen. It was the only way to ensure both McCree's and Lucio's survival, so he allowed himself to be captured and taken away.

 

They're now holed up in an abandoned facility somewhere in Japan, making plans with the family to exchange Hanzo for some sort of reward. He knows it isn't going to work. One family will betray the other and try to kill whoever shows up to the exchange. He might be able to slip away in the chaos but there's no guarantee Hanzo will make it out alive. He probably won't even have the strength to move at this rate.

 

The rival family knows he doesn't have to be handed over in one piece or unharmed. So they decided to have a little fun of their own. They're sadly not so incompetent enough that Hanzo will bleed out before the negotiations are done, so all he can do is bite his tongue against the pain.

 

The first thing they did was electrocution. A taser provided enough power to shock him in multiple places over the expanse of an hour and Hanzo couldn't feel much of anything afterwards. They waited until some sensation came back and began cutting his skin. Tiny, well placed cuts with a dagger that bled profusely but clotted just as quickly. They didn't stop until his clothes were almost a different color, and if he had to guess, it lasted two hours at most. Thirty minutes was given to Hanzo so the cuts could heal to some extent before they resorted to breaking some of his bones. The first was his left pinky and Hanzo almost blacked out. He didn't scream though, wouldn't give them the satisfaction of making noise, so they seemed to take it as a game. Whoever made him scream or whimper in pain would win. He'd be damned before any noise would slip past his throat.

 

The next bone was his right index finger.

 

Then the left middle finger.

 

Right pinky.

 

A punch to the face broke his nose.

 

Another knocked out a couple molars.

 

A punch to his gut had Hanzo throwing up.

 

At some point he did pass out, then woke up, no longer tied to a wooden chair but chained and left on the floor. His hair fell into his eyes but Hanzo couldn't move it even if he wanted to. Not only did the chains keep him from doing so, his whole body hurt and probably wouldn't move for a while. Hanzo wasn't sure how long he had been out, and the room he was in didn't give any indication of whether or not the sun was out. He looked down and scowled when he noticed the thin cuts in the early stages of scarring. The blood still caked his skin but he could see the flesh trying to mend itself. That long huh?

 

He was sure McCree was beyond pissed at this point. A bullet to the leg so that you can't do anything is definitely a reason for anger, but Hanzo not listening to him probably sent McCree over the edge. He'll definitely scold the archer if they ever see each other again. The mission had been just on the border so they were able to flee quickly enough without being followed right away.

 

It'll take a miracle for Overwatch to find him. If they do, neither McCree nor Genji will be happy about the damage that has been done to Hanzo. A bloodbath will come, whether by Overwatch or the Shimada clan. Maybe by Hanzo himself if he's able to figure out a way to escape.

 

Then he hears movement and the door is scraping against the concrete. Two guys in suits enter and Hanzo has half a mind to try and fight them once they get closer. It's only now that he realizes his prosthetics are gone because when he moves a leg, there's no sound of metal scratching against the floor. Scratch that idea about fighting back since he can't even stand on his own.

 

The two men grab Hanzo and he's being dragged out of his room, down the hall, and towards a much bigger area. There aren't many people in the room but he thinks it's just a matter of time before this place becomes pandemonium. Especially if the body language of everyone attending tells Hanzo anything. Tense, on edge, waiting for an attack. Someone is going to at some point.

 

He's dropped onto the ground, moving his head so his nose doesn't break any further on the concrete. Another man comes to examine Hanzo, lifting his chin before smirking. It's arrogance, really, and Hanzo has his own answer. An accumulation of blood and spit is launched at the man’s face and he reels back before a kick is sent into Hanzo's sternum. He now has to add two broken ribs to the list.

 

But at least Hanzo had been right about the fight that was going to break out. He had been half right anyway. As he thought, the negotiations were drawing to a close, and one side was about to launch an attack. What he didn't expect was the flash of green almost cutting down every man in the room and the sound of a gun from the hallway. Multiple guns. He knows better than to move, if the screams are any more reason to not try and raise his head.

 

Then someone is standing in front of him.

 

“Ya better not be dead, darlin’, or I'm gonna be madder than a matador bull.” Hanzo's mind thinks two things the moment he hears those words. _That's a new one_ and _oh, it's Jesse._ It is indeed, when he's turned over and the first thing he sees is a red serape. McCree has a mix of anger and relief when he sees Hanzo is in fact still alive, and goes to pick up the man who is still missing his legs. A quick look to his right tells him that Jack has them and they're off towards an exit.

 

Hanzo notes McCree's wobbly run, and remembers the cowboy had recently been shot in the leg. Or it might have been recent, Hanzo might have been out for quite some time. He's amazed someone hasn't tried to stop McCree from carrying Hanzo with that kind of wound and he realizes why when Genji appears.

 

“I told you I was going to carry him. Your leg has not fully healed.” He feels McCree tighten his grip.

 

“And I told ya, that ain't happenin’.” Hanzo actually kind of wishes he would let Genji carry him since all the jostling has probably opened a few of the cuts and his broken bones are definitely flaring in pain again. The black dotting the outer corners of his vision is also a bad sign but the pain is just too much. Hanzo closes his eyes and is once again unconscious. At least this time, he wasn't tied to a chair and being tortured. That's definitely an upgrade.

\-----

The next time he wakes up, he's pretty sure it's back at the Gibraltar base if the familiar cot under him is any indication. But that's definitely a fussy Angela he can hear. It's not because of Hanzo directly, but because she can't seem to get McCree to leave the room. He's only here because Hanzo is, so he's technically indirectly making her annoyed. He listens to them continue to go at it, Angela insisting McCree go sleep in an actual bed and said man refusing to leave the room because he's worried about Hanzo.

 

“At least Genji has enough sense to go to his own room for the night.”

 

“I told ya, I promised ta look after him and dammit, I'm gonna do that.”

 

“Try looking after yourself a little while you're at it, please!” He should probably intervene here at some point.

 

“The doctor is right.” The arguing has stopped but he can't see their faces as his eyes are still closed. He doesn't really want to open them, fearing the lights above will hurt his eyes since they have most likely been shut for quite some time, but he tries anyway. Slowly, so there isn't much pain, his eyes open and he sees McCree and Angela staring at him near the end of the cot. McCree is the first to do anything.

 

“Yer awake!” He's got one of the biggest smiles ever as he moves to stand next to Hanzo who has the fleeting thought that it's just as big as the one he had when Hanzo agreed to date him. At least he can savor the smile before he gets scolded because that will come sooner or later. McCree doesn't forget stuff like that.

 

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere?” Hanzo looks at the doctor and shakes his head. He truly isn't in any pain, just a dull thrum throughout his body that barely registers. Angela seems pleased before her attention goes back to McCree.

 

“Well? You heard him. Go to your room and sleep there. Hanzo still needs more rest.” McCree reluctantly looks away from Hanzo and back at the doctor with a frown.

 

“Ya want me ta sleep right as he wakes up? After he's been asleep for nine hours?” God, has he really slept that long? No wonder his whole body feels heavy, like it hasn't been used in days. Which, in reality, it actually hasn't. Not since he was taken and stripped of his legs. Speaking of, where- oh, they're in the corner. At least he doesn't have to try and get new ones.

 

“Hanzo still has injuries that need to heal and you have started to get bags under your eyes. Both of you need sleep.” McCree grunts in protest but he knows when to admit defeat against Angela. He looks at Hanzo again and softly kisses his forehead.

 

“I'll see ya in the mornin’, alright?” Hanzo nods and both leave the infirmary so Hanzo can rest some more. He doesn't even close his eyes for long before he falls asleep once again.

 

The next time he wakes up, there's a soft pressure on his left arm and he turns to see McCree gently holding his wrist. Hanzo thinks it would be his hand if not for the broken fingers but he doesn't think much of it. McCree has his head down, hat covering his eyes. Hanzo knows that hunched look as McCree sulking. That's something he won't have.

 

“There is no use in being upset. What's done is done.” McCree's head snaps up and Hanzo knows he was right if that scowl tells him anything. It's then quickly replaced with a smile that doesn't look very convincing.

 

“I know that, darlin’. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna be upset about this whole mess.” There's something left unsaid, he's sure, but it seems McCree doesn't want to say it just yet. Personal experience tells him it should be addressed sooner than later.

 

“There is something you want to say.” Not a question and he knows McCree picked up on that. The cowboy is silently staring at Hanzo before looking at his hand currently holding the tattooed wrist.

 

“I told ya ta run. I told ya but that didn't happen. Ya went and got captured then taken away, and we had ta find ya. I thought… I came so close ta thinking I'd never see ya again.” The 'I thought you were dead’ is very clear to Hanzo and he does his best to flip his hand and slide it into McCree's without hitting the still healing appendages. The few fingers that can still move grip onto the skin as tightly as they can to tell McCree that he's still alive. The small smile is back and McCree gets up to gently kiss Hanzo's mouth.

 

“Glad yer back, sweetheart. Just don't go playin’ hero any time soon, alright?” Hanzo manages a small chuckle and a nod.

  
“I shall try.”


End file.
